


The Wild Called to Her

by TitledHeart



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Addison is a wolf au, F/M, Great Alpha AU, I liked how happy the wolves were when she showed up in flesh and bones, Soul Marking, Soulmates, lots of inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitledHeart/pseuds/TitledHeart
Summary: Watching her stand up to every adult important in her life for them, for him, it only made him want to howl. She looked like one of the pack, and she was acting like one, too. He was sure this is what love felt like.Where Addison is indeed the Great Alpha.
Relationships: Wyatt Lykensen & Addison Wells, Wyatt Lykensen/Addison Wells
Kudos: 89





	The Wild Called to Her

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I’ve written in years...first I’ve ever posted here, too, I believe. Yay insomnia! I always love the odd couples.

Watching her stand up to every adult important in her life for them, for him, it only made him want to howl. She looked like one of the pack, and she was acting like one, too. He was sure this is what love felt like. 

Zed joined her, only furthering her cause, though he was sure she would’ve been just fine leading the charge on her own. And though his wolf grumbled in annoyance, he was mostly thankful that so many had shown in support of them. 

He would focus on the way her hair seemed to almost glow blue later when his wrists weren’t burning from the silver coated handcuffs. He would also re-examine the small smile she had on her lips when she looked at him with those blazing eyes later. 

The victory was short lived, as was most things these days for his pack. Watching the plant crumble, taking away their last chance at life. Actual life. They were going to die. The zing of pain hit his chest quickly and he coughed dryly, achingly. She was at his side within a moment, her hand on his shoulder, her face mere inches away from his, a look of horrified concern etched on her. 

He wished he could enjoy the attention she was giving him, but the looming future put a damper on the soft feeling that bloomed from where her hand rested on him. If he wasn’t so focused on making sure his heart was still beating, he may have recognized what that feeling really meant for him. For her. 

“Wyatt, we need to get back to the den.” Willa’s voice, rough and hoarse, cut through the sound of rushing blood in his ears. His sister looked to Addison, glancing to the box in her hands. “Addison, I am going to need that. I need to be able to take care of the pack.”

Addison’s white hair shook with her denial. “I still haven’t found out if I’m one of you. If I belong with you.” Her words were spoken to Willa, but her eyes were focused on him. 

He shook his head at her, another dry cough pulling from deep in his chest. “You never will, Addison.” He took a deep breath, ignoring the look on her face, betrayal. “We are dying, I won’t let you do that only to turn around and die with us.” Her dark brows knit together, emotions torn. It was amazing how well he had always been able to read her. 

“That’s not your choice to make.” She told him, taking a step back, clutching the box to her chest. Willa reached out to her, but she took another step back, determination all over her face. “There is no way this is it. There is always another way, another option.” With a speed that wasn’t normal in humans, she had the moonstone clasped around her neck and everyone was blinded by the blue light that engulfed her immediately. 

“Ah!” He could hear the gasp, an edge of pain to the noise that escaped her. The light faded and there she was, as beautiful as he had ever seen her. Her eyes, glowing blue, her ears peaked, her canines as sharp as any werewolf he had ever seen. She was the Great Alpha. And she had just doomed herself to die with the rest of them. 

His heart felt light and his skin tingled. Then the side of his neck stung and he put a hand over the spot at the same time she did. Willa gaped at their Great Alpha in wonder. And Wyatt saw the look that flirted across her face as she looked between himself and Addison. 

“ _Why did you do that, Addison_?” Willa asked, though spoken on a whisper, it held so much authority and even the slightest bit of anger. Another cough rolled through the gathered werewolves. 

Addison lowered her hand from her neck, a small red spot with what looked like a tattoo now in the spot, and turned toward the destruction of the plant. Awe and wonder in her eyes, they flashed that glowing blue color again, and she smirked, a fang poking out slightly. She looked....feral. She looked accomplished. He felt hope blooming in his chest, like a warm hug. 

“ _It’s still here_.” She whispered, only loud enough for those of her kind to hear her. 

Willa turned sharply from her to the wreckage. “Where?!” She growled out loud, making the humans and zombies surrounding them jump at the sudden noise. All of the werewolves were on their feet, ready to run at the rubble left behind. 

The adult humans stood in their way, however. Arms outstretched to stop them. 

“You can’t go near the building!” Zevon yelled at them, joining the wall of adults barring their way. “We have to make sure there aren’t anymore live charges still in there before you can go anywhere near it. The monitors have been damaged, until we fix that, we don’t know if another series of explosions will go off while you’re searching.” He looked to Addison, concern all over his features, basically pleading for her to understand. 

“There’s already been one unfortunate mishap tonight, I think we need to listen to him.” Wyatt stood next to Addison and looked to his sister as he said the words. “We can survive another couple of days.”

He watched emotions war within their alpha and she looked to the Great Alpha for the final decision. The two girls stared at each other for a moment and then Willa lowered her head and gave a slight nod. 

“You’re right, Wyatt. And, sir.” Willa nodded to Zevon, the words coming through gritted teeth. “Wolves! Back to the den.” A howl rang out from the back of the pack and slowly they started heading back toward the forbidden forest. 

Wyatt glanced at them and then back to Addison. He took her hand, despite the growl he heard from behind him, her zombie guard dog apparently. “I never doubted for a moment.” He said, gently moving her hair from her shoulder, revealing the little star that had appeared on her neck and rubbing it lovingly with his thumb. “Even as a child, I believed the prophecies written in the stars. When you’re ready, your pack is waiting for you.” He kissed her knuckles gently and whispered. “I’m waiting for you...”

He took a step back, his eyes glowing gold at her for a moment, hers glowing blue in response. Another cough pulled from deep in his lungs again, painful but not enough to ruin the euphoria that came with having found his soul mate. He knew when he saw his reflection, he would have a matching star in the same spot. 

With that thought in mind, he turned and ran after his pack. Willa was going to need his help taking care of all of the sick wolves that were surely waiting back in the den. He’d waited his whole life for this moment, he could wait a little while longer. He could wait for her to make that particular choice on her own. He wouldn’t force her to be his mate, she had to be willing. 

And he had no doubt she would be. Eventually. 


End file.
